This disclosure relates to interfacing between audio input/output devices and an audio network.
Audio systems are used in conference-room settings. Audio network interface devices can be used in such audio systems, and function to interface microphones and other audio devices to the audio network that is used in the audio system. Many types of analog microphones and analog or digital audio devices can be used in conference systems, all of which need to be successfully interfaced to the audio network and audio system.